Nuestros Destinos
by Magic crystal 18
Summary: Los diecisiete años es una edad importante, es la que indica que estás a un paso de la adultez. Ya no se pueden esconder debajo de la cama por miedo. Era hora de enfrentar sus fantasmas personales. TezuFuji, Golden pair, etc.


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer

No me pertenecen los personajes de _Prince of tennis,_ son de Konomi-sensei_._ El resto de los personajes y la historia son mías, por lo que no la copies sin mi permiso.:

**Summary:** Los diecisiete años es una edad importante, es la que indica que estás a un paso de la adultez. Ya no se pueden esconder debajo de la cama por miedo. Era hora de enfrentar sus fantasmas personales.

**Pairings:** Tezuka/Fuji, Oishi/Eiji, Sanada/Yukimura

**Timeline:** Tres años después del campeonato nacional

* * *

**NUESTROS DESTINOS**

**Capítulo I: Presente y pasado en la distancia**

Eran finales de marzo y la primavera comenzaba a manifestarse en Alemania, aunque más parecía un atardecer de verano cualquiera en Frankfurt. La gente se tomaba su tiempo para visitar muchos cafés y lugares para beber después de trabajar, comenzándose a formar el ambiente para lo que sería ese sábado por la noche. Parejas de la mano, grupos de amigos conversando y riéndose de una tontería de los primeros efectos que les estaba causando la cerveza.

Solamente había una persona que parecía ajena al paisaje lleno de alegría, tomándose con calma su café en un lugar exclusivo y demostrando que no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí a pesar de mostrar la misma faz de seriedad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Estaba hastiado, había pasado casi una hora y media de la hora fijada por esa mujer y todavía no se dignaba a aparecer, sintiéndose que ya lo habían dejado plantado. Justo cuando estaba decidido a llamarla a su teléfono móvil, pudo divisar a su ex entrenadora con un rostro de lo más alegre.

–¡Kunimitsu! –sintió la voz de una pelirroja algo mayor que él que lo llamaba y le hacía señas para que la viera.

Ninguno lo entendería nunca, se llevaban de la patada diciéndolo de manera muy diplomática, eran totalmente opuestos y aún así podían sentir cierto aprecio por el otro. Ironías de la vida.

–Hannah –fue el simple saludo del chico de anteojos que se pudo de pie para saludar educadamente a la pelirroja.

–Disculpa la demora, aparte de los compromisos que tengo, tuve que esperar a alguien urgente antes de hablar contigo –por mucho que se disculpara, se notaba en el rostro del japonés que no le causaba la menor gracia su retraso.

–Debiste haber llamado, ¿no crees?

Habían cruzado apenas unas palabras y aquí íbamos de nuevo, el perfecto Tezuka Kunimitsu corrigiéndola como el amo del mundo y recordándole que se debía llevar con severidad la buena educación. Hannah odiaba que un crío con cara de cuarentón amargado siempre anduviera regañándole; para eso tenía padre y uno bastante estricto para su gusto.

–Ya te dije que lo siento –repitió la mujer de ojos celestes algo irritada, mientras con señas llamaba a un mozo –. Si estaba esperando a alguien, era por ti, mi querido engreído.

La mirada castaña se enfocó en la tenista con algo de extrañeza, no entendía para qué. A lo mejor era el motivo hacía dos días lo había llamado con urgencia Hannah Essenheimer y que prácticamente exigía verlo por cualquier medio. Por lo que acordaron a juntarse en un lugar medianamente exclusivo para evitar las habladurías pues ambos ya tenían algo de fama en Europa, sobre todo la pelirroja que estaba en ascenso después de volver al tenis profesional.

–¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo entonces? –indagó Tezuka directo al grano. Después de una hora y media quería que le dijera de una vez para qué lo requería con tanta insistencia.

–Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación... –soltó ella con sarcasmo ante la _efusividad _del menor.

Ella suspiró resignada, Kunimitsu no cambiaría nunca: corto, preciso y conciso.

Después de pedir la orden, la pelirroja sacó con calma de su cartera una especie de folleto para mostrarle al chico, que al verla hasta abrió su boca como un pez y le devolvió la mirada de manera incrédula. Hannah sonrió con triunfo, quizá sería la única vez que podría verle algo de sorpresa en el rostro de ese chico con cara de palo.

–¿Y esto? -preguntó el joven de lentes sin terminar de digerir la noticia –Esto es...

–Roland Garros –ella terminó su frase de manera muy orgullosa –. Bueno, no esperes la copa al primer año, pero muchos jóvenes deportistas destacados han saltado a la fama y gloria por llegar a rondas avanzadas. Un amigo que organiza el evento me pidió una recomendación ante la lesión de un jugador y no dudé en tu nombre, ¿qué te parece?

La pelirroja clavó su mirada interesada en el chico que conocía lo suficiente para ver que detrás de su faz de póquer había en sus ojos un brillo lleno de intensidad y con enormes ganas de enfrentar el desafío. Era lo que todo tenista de diecisiete años desearía tener y Tezuka Kunimitsu no era la excepción.

Sus sueños. No, la gente distraída y sin ambición tenía sueños. Él no vivía de fantasías, sino de _metas_.

Ya había estaba logrando una de ellas.

Tezuka, después de terminar la secundaria, se había ido a Alemania para comenzar su carrera como tenista profesional. Sus recomendaciones y su gran dedicación lo colocaron rápidamente en un buen lugar dentro de la ATP para su edad, ganando torneos menores en la categoría junior y pronto a competir junto a los grandes del tenis.

Sin embargo, no todo fue maravilloso como lo habían sido sus tiempos de rehabilitación, soportando la discriminación de venir de un país en que no tenía tradición del tenis, bromas de mal gusto por parte de los envidiosos, el acoso de algunos fanáticos y la soledad de no tener amigos ni familia que lo apoyara de manera cercana. Ni que decir de los primeros meses en que apenas tenía lo suficiente para solventarse los gastos básicos.

Ahora, tres años después, podría decir que estaba saliendo adelante, tenía un departamento en el centro de la ciudad y no podía quejarse ni de su situación económica ni del respeto que se había ganado de los fanáticos y adversarios. Poco a poco se habían apreciado sus frutos y realmente estaba satisfecho con su desempeño.

De todas maneras, no había que "bajar la guardia". Esto era solamente el principio.

–Acepto –contestó con determinación y sin dudar, tomándose el último sorbo de su capuchino –. Entrenaré duro para el torneo.

–¡Fabuloso! –ella le tomó una mano entusiasmada –¡Me muero de ganas de gritarle a todos en Francia que ese tremendo jugador es mi polluelo! –Kunimitsu se arregló los lentes en señal de vergüenza.

–Eh, Ha...

–¡A celebrar! –exclamó la pelirroja, llamando al mozo escandalosamente y sin dar oportunidad a que Tezuka dijese algo –Una enorme jarra de cerveza quiero y para el niño, una bebida cola. Sólo por hoy y por ti tomaré algo.

–Hannah –el chico se puso serio y tomó un aire ceremonioso para decirle algo.

–Dime.

–Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, Kunimitsu. Tú mismo te has ganado esta oportunidad –ella le guiño un ojo, soltándole la mano –Con tal que digas que soy como tu hermana mayor sexy que siempre quisiste tener...

–Me niego –le contradijo con aplomo antes de que terminara.

Realmente la apreciaba y estaría en deuda con Hannah todos los días de su vida, pero le exasperaba sus malos modales y que siempre dijese cosas de más.

Luego de ello, mientras festejaban, hablaron de temas más triviales, cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el tenis. O mejor dicho, ella era la que hablaba como loro enjaulado y el japonés únicamente estaba escuchando, diciendo uno que otro monosílabo de vez en cuando.

–Y luego me dijo que la distancia en nuestras carreras había hecho que el amor se ha enfriado y ésa fue su explicación por la que ese desgraciado me terminó –se bebió un gran sorbo de cerveza enfadada al acordase de cómo la había botado su antiguo novio –. Maldito estúpido, cambiemos de tema a algo más agradable, que me acuerdo de él y me dan ganas de matarlo... ¿Cómo está tu llamado del jueves? ¿Ella te sigue soportando?

Fabuloso, con lo _buena _que había estado la velada, tenía que arruinársela la bocota de la alemana. El vaso por poco y se le cae de la mano, no tenía ninguna relación con nadie ni mucho menos con la persona que lo había llamado todos los jueves durante estos últimos tres años.

–No digas tonterías, él es solamente un _amigo_ que me llama...

–¡¿Amigo?! –ella abrió los ojos ante la notición, colocando una expresión morbosa –¿Amigo dices? ¡No te imaginaba del otro lado de la acera, Kunimitsu!

Él se pegó en la frente frustrado, para luego seguir bebiendo su bebida.

–No tengo nada con él ni con nadie –no pensaba darle más explicaciones a la mujer.

Aunque si lo deseara, tendría una muy larga historia que contar. Sería serio, no sonreiría ni bajo la amenaza de la pistola en la cabeza ni le gustarían las cursilerías, pero en sus venas había lava más conocida como sangre adolescente y existía alguien que le provocaba sentimientos que Kunimitsu que jamás imaginó que llegaría tener por alguien.

Primero había pensado en su niñez que el misterioso compañero de clase lo miraba con insistencia nada más porque era alguien que no quería mostrar su verdadera habilidad y veía que era más bueno para jugar para el tenis de lo que aparentaba. Antes que se hubiera dado cuenta, se juntaba más tiempo con él que con Oishi, estando uno donde estaba el otro, así convirtiéndose en inseparables.

El tiempo le había enseñado que esas nuevas sensaciones no eran parte de la amistad sino formaban parte de algo más fuerte y profundo, costándole bastante en reconocerlo. Frecuentemente, se excusaba a sí mismo que extrañaba Seigaku, siendo una gran mentira, puesto que en el grupo siempre resaltaba cierto chico de ojos azules y rostro risueño.

Sabía que era algo más que una mera atracción física lo que sentía por Fuji. Pero tampoco le podía llamar amor, pues sus ideales de vida no estaban contemplados enamorarse de un hombre.

A lo mejor era un deseo sexual mal enfocado, ya que más de una vez en sus sueños estaba su ex compañero de equipo gimiendo desenfrenadamente por ser embestido por él mismo. Era tan real sentir su sudor y su piel frotándose contra la suya que después despertaba con el cuerpo ardiendo y con una dureza entremedio las piernas que le recordaba que se encontraba solo en aquella fría habitación.

Ante tal situación, se había esforzado en olvidarlo, pues eran sentimientos inútiles. Habían días en los que ni se acordaba de su existencia y otros, simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en él y eso le llenaba de agitación.

Aún así, el "tema Fuji" lo tenía bajo control. O eso era mejor creer.

–¿No te has mirado en un espejo la cara que pones cuando te llama, Kunimitsu? –Hannah se rió traviesamente, empezaba a entretenerle para donde estaba yendo la plática.

–No me interesa.

–¿Ah, no? Pues deberías porque pareces un idiota enamorado cada vez que te llama tu _a-mi-go _–la pelirroja se burlaba de Tezuka, colocando una voz melosa –. Hasta sonríes y te brillan los ojitos –terminó con una risotada, se notaba que estaba disfrutando a expensas del chico de las gafas.

El aludido se limitó a levantar una ceja para darle a entender que todo era parte de su imaginación. Era cierto que como buen amigo se alegraba con las llamadas de Fuji, pero estaba bastante lejos de poner actitud de princesita quinceañera como Hannah suponía.

–Oye, tu amigo es uno de los que vino cuando estabas en rehabilitación, ¿verdad?

La alemana no lo dejó en paz hasta que terminó la charla, aunque no consiguió que no dijese más de su boca y se fue poco antes de las once, pues debía empezar a alistarse para los entrenamientos que vendrían a la mañana siguiente. Sus cabellos del color de los olivos maduros se mecían ante el suave viento, relajándolo un poco con el mal humor con el que había salido.

Aunque no se preguntaba si le ponía más de malas las insinuaciones de Hannah o si Fuji siempre tenía como arreglárselas para estar vigente en sus pensamientos. Ni en la distancia podía estar a salvo de él.

No era momento para esas cosas tan absurdas. Debía preocuparse de Roland Garros, pues no había nada más importante que ese torneo. De niño se había dicho muchas veces mientras miraba el torneo francés por la televisión, que algún día pisaría ese lugar. Y era hora de cumplir esa promesa.

Nada lo detendría ahora. _Absolutamente nada._

Se subió a un taxi y recordó con satisfacción que los sin fin de sacrificios que habían hecho él y su familia habían valido la pena. Solamente por esta ocasión le daría el gusto a su madre de pavonearse con sus amigas, ella no podría con tanta felicidad. Conocía demasiado bien a su padre y abuelo que sabía que no se pondrían tan efusivos con la noticia, estarían orgullosos con él y, a lo mejor, podrían ir a verlo a jugar a Francia.

Sentía que el mundo estaba en su mano y que podía disponer de él.

Típica actitud de adolescente, que no dejaba el estilo Tezuka de que en vez de relajarse había que esforzarse aún más.

Llegó a su apartamento más calmado y vio la hora para ver si era prudente para llamar a Japón, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan ansioso por llamar a su familia. Seguramente, su rebosarían de alegría ante la noticia. Sin embargo, nadie respondió.

Extraño para un sábado antes de las ocho de la mañana en el país nipón.

Llamó otra vez. Y fue lo mismo.

Miró el auricular con extrañeza y llamó al móvil de su padre, quien al parecer tampoco contestaría. Finalmente, alguien contestó, sintiendo que habían voces que él no conocía.

Tezuka comprendió que algo malo estaba pasando.

–A-Aló –sintió una titubeante mujer, al parecer había llorado.

–¡Madre!

–Ku-Kunimitsu, qué bueno que hayas llamado –se sintió por el otro lado un sollozo por parte de Ayana –. Te lo juro, te juro q-que que nosotros íbamos a decírtelo... –de ahí no entendió nada más puesto que todo lo que decía era en medio del llanto.

–¿Madre, qué pasa?

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y el cuerpo se puso rígido del miedo, tratando en vano estar en control. Las buenas nuevas se quedaron en nada ante el funesto panorama; para que su madre estuviera así había ocurrido algo muy grave en su familia y mil cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo.

En eso, hubo una corta interferencia, ya que alguien le había quitado el celular a Ayana. Era su padre, a sabiendas que su hijo sería el más afectado con todo esto, juntó todo el temple que pudo para comunicarle escuetamente lo inevitable no sin antes dejar escapar un doloroso suspiro.

–Kunimitsu, vente a Japón inmediatamente. Tu abuelo está a punto de morir...

**********************************************

Mientras que en el país germánico era la medianoche, en las tierras del sol naciente, estaba comenzando éste a alzarse en su regio esplendor. Aunque el hecho te diera en toda la cara mientras estabas dormido no era algo como para despertarse con alegría, ni siquiera para un chico que tenía una eterna sonrisa en el rostro, que lo único que quería era estar enredado a las sábanas por lo menos un par de horas más.

Era su último fin de semana de vacaciones de primavera para que luego se le viniera la pesada tarea del último año de preparatoria; asimismo su último campeonato en el club de tenis, y decidir qué haría por el resto de su vida. El chico, que tenía un coeficiente intelectual más alto de lo normal y una despreocupación por encima del promedio, había optado dejarlo todo para última hora.

¿El problema? Era que tenía tantas cualidades para todo que no existía nada que le motivara, que le provocaran retos a los que debía enfrentar. Pocas veces en su vida sus ojos azules brillaban con altivez al comprobar que tenía una verdadera dificultad, y muchas menos si se descontaban aquellas ocasiones en que la ira lo estaba gobernando, como esa vez en que había derrotado a un Mizu-no-sabía-qué, que había sido el manager de su hermano.

Definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea a que se dedicaría. Le gustaba el tenis y la fotografía, pero todavía no encontraba el sentimiento suficiente para que alguna de ellas fuera la razón de su vida. Le hacía feliz jugar tenis, pero no sentía la pasión de los demás chicos cuando jugaba y eso de repente le había traído más de una angustia desde sus tiempos de secundaria.

Pero aparte de su crisis vocacional, su apariencia era casi la misma de la que tenía en secundaria y habían sido estos años muy tranquilos para él, sin mucho que contar, salvo que era el vice capitán del club de tenis en que todos corrían a refugiarse en él cuando Oishi-buchou se ponía de malas. No era menor agregar también que el año pasado habían sido los campeones nacionales después de que él mismo había vencido a Yukimura en las finales.

Sin embargo, su mayor alegría en este tiempo había sido que Yuuta estuviese madurando y, si bien, aún le daba pena demostrar sus sentimientos hacia su hermano mayor, el chico finalmente comprendía que la persona que más se comparaba con Fuji Syusuke era él mismo. Ante la sorpresa de todos, cuando entró a la preparatoria, volvió a la Seishun Gakuen para enfrentar todos sus fantasmas, presentando su admisión al club de tenis.

Yumiko, por su parte, decía que según sus predicciones, se casaría en un par de años, lo que divertía a la madre de los tres con el sexto sentido de su única hija, aunque Yoshiko era la primera en preguntarle a la hora de tener un asunto importante que resolver.

Hablando de la mayor de los Fuji, la joven miraba como uno de sus hermanos menores, entre bostezo y bostezo, comenzaba a prepararse el desayuno. Si es que beberse vaso de un jugo en polvo y comer pan con salsa de wasabi se podía llamar "desayuno".

–Syusuke, si quieres te preparo algo mientras tú haces otra cosa –le sugirió la castaña al ver a su hermano sentándose a la mesa algo apurado.

–No te preocupes, nee-san –respondió el menor para después comer un pedazo de pan y luego añadir –. Estoy apurado, quedé de juntarme con Eiji a las diez.

–¿Él era quien te tuvo hasta las tres de la mañana en el teléfono?

–Sí, parece que se peleó con Oishi otra vez –o algo así había entendido entre tanto lloriqueo y "Fujikos" dichos cada dos o tres palabras –, estoy seguro que a la tarde se arreglan, no es algo de que hay que preocuparse –terminó su frase con una enorme sonrisa.

Con ese gesto, un fuerte pálpito sintió la mayor de los hermanos Fuji, como si algo no anduviese bien. Su don para ver todo más allá de lo razonable le hacía sentir que este día no sería como los demás, se describía como el ambiente tranquilo antes de una tormenta y que Syusuke estaría dentro del ojo del huracán. Nadie comprendía a Fuji Yumiko cuando le venían estas sensaciones tan repentinas, no había faltado el que le hubiera tachado de loca en el pasado. Pero cuando sentía algo, no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de ansiedad y se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse en ese instante de la mirada crítica de su hermano.

–¿Pasa algo, nee-san? –preguntó el chico ante el inexplicable silencio de la mujer.

–No, no me hagas caso... –respondió mirándole a los ojos, y luego de una pausa retomó –Syusuke, ¿puedo leerte las cartas después que comas?

Él la miro con cierta sorpresa ante tan inusitada petición.

-Pero...

–No te preocupes, yo te llevaré con tu amigo en mi auto –le aclaró antes que se opusiera –. Este año es más importante que los otros, debes tener una guía para lo que te ocurrirá en el futuro –la chica acarició la cabeza del chico antes de ir a buscar las cartas.

–Nee-san, ¿no puede ser en otro momento? Es que Eiji...

–No –Yumiko lo interrumpió por segunda vez, una vez de vuelta –. Déjame, sólo será un momento.

Encima de su pañuelo y con gran maestría, revolvió sus cartas, pasándoselas a su hermano menor para que las revolviera pensando en su futuro. Si antes había sido una corazonada, ahora estaba segura que algo estaba a punto de cambiar la vida de Syusuke al ver las cinco cartas que el muchacho había puesto a su disposición.

–Vaya, vaya... –respiró antes de continuar con la lectura -te esperan tiempos muy difíciles, la primera carta me dice que todas las decisiones que has postergado, tendrás que tomarlas todas juntas en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Los ojos zafiros de Fuji se abrieron. Siempre su hermana le auguraba que no tendría mayores contratiempos y que todo podría sobrellevar sin ningún problema.

Aparte, ya sabía que tendría que decidir entre el tenis u otra cosa. No era algo nuevo ni tampoco estaba apurado.

Entretanto, la hermana mayor calló y cerró los ojos con pesar. Eran estas ocasiones en que no le gustaría ser tan buena en las artes del tarot, pero estaba casi segura que eso pasaría, nunca había fallado. Respiró hondo y miró a su hermano con cariño.

–Segunda carta, una tragedia –afirmó Yumiko con lentitud, pero con seguridad –. Alguien que quieres le pasará algo terrible y sufrirá una pérdida de la que le costará salir adelante.

Syusuke pocas cosas lo asustaban de verdad y eso eran las predicciones tan exactas de su hermana. Por primera vez no quería que se cumpliera, ella se escuchaba como si alguien fuera a morir. Estaba rígido y lo peor de todo es que no le podía decir a nadie esto si no quería que lo miraran como un demente.

Comenzó entonces a hacer un rápido repaso mental para ver quién podría ser, descartándolos rápidamente. Bromeaba con los demás que era un sádico que disfrutaba mirando a la gente sufrir, pero en la realidad jamás llegaría a desear la desgracia ajena.

–La muerte es parte de la vida, ¿no lo crees? –la mayor le había adivinado el pensamiento –Quizás sale en tu futuro esto porque tendrás que ser tú quien debe estar ahí para levantar a esa persona. Además, eso no es lo único, la tercera carta habla de divisiones, muchas separaciones y peleas entre tus cercanos, estarás rodeado de un ambiente de contención.

¿Peleas? ¿Qué peleas?

Las de Momo y Kaidoh parecían más las de dos niños de guardería, y las de Oishi con Eiji eran igualitas a las de un par de enamorados sacados de una novelita rosa. Taka-san no se peleaba con nadie ni en su "burning mode"; a él, en lo personal, no le venía eso de discutir y a Yuuta menos, quien se inflamaba con facilidad, mas no pasaba de eso. E Inui, salvo que todo el equipo tenía instintos asesinos con él por sus jugos y a veces con sus chismes, eso no era nada grave, ¿o sí?

¿Qué tan grave haría dividir Seigaku? No había absolutamente nada.

–Aquí se pone interesante, Syusuke –la mayor colocó una cara con cierto toque de picardía –. Hay un tema pendiente con el amor que tendrás que resolver, algo que dejaste en el pasado y se retomará forzosamente en el presente.

El de ojos añiles pestañeó un par de veces antes de digerir lo que le habían dicho, sin evitar un ligero sonrojo.

_¿Amor?_ Feo, feo. Ésa era la frase perfecta para describir las experiencias amorosas del genio. Era un prodigio del tenis, pero su inteligencia emocional para los temas del corazón era nula. Y sus gustos, peor que las zapatillas de Kaidoh después de un día de entrenamiento y de su par de maratones diarias. Su única "experiencia" en el campo era para el olvido y para sacar su lado psicópata al que en algo se la recordase.

Se alegró mucho, su hermana estaba fallando. Era imposible que ese pasado volviera a su presente, pensando como el chico de las gafas cuadradas: probabilidad de ver a_ esa_ persona antes de diciembre, cero por ciento.

–Ya me estabas asustando, nee-san –sonrió con alivió ante tanta tragedia junta que era muy posible que no se cumpliera.

–Ay, sí que te afectó el amor, pero yo no me equivoco. No porque no te guste el futuro no significa que no se cumpla –le regañó suavemente, revolviéndole los cabellos y mirando la última carta con cierto optimismo, poniendo un dedo sobre ella –. La última carta es bastante alentadora, dice que no estarás solo, recibirás ayuda de quien menos te lo esperas, pero que tienes que buscarla.

No, definitivamente no, a su nee-san estaba comenzándole a fallar su sexto sentido. Tenía una vida apacible, casi rutinaria, en que todos los aspectos estaban prácticamente controlados al punto que le fastidiaba. No tenía pendientes de ninguna especie con nadie, ni mucho menos en el amor, todos sus asuntos estaban bastante cerrados y nada más que decir.

–¿No me crees, verdad? –preguntó la castaña, reconociendo para sí misma que era la predicción más bizarra que había hecho.

–Sí te creo –le contestó dulcemente Fuji mientras empezaba a terminar de arreglarse, tratando de no preocuparse por lo que le había dicho su hermana.

Ella no estaba muy convencida de ello, a Syusuke le había afectado bastante la lectura y no era para menos. De partida, eso de que no tuviera un irresuelto en el amor, y ella era la nueva _japanese idol _de moda. El adolescente tenía colgado un letrero con la frase "amor pendiente".

Salieron los dos sin hablar más del asunto, aunque Yumiko notó que su hermano estaba más callado de costumbre, mirando a través de la ventana. Tal vez meditando sobre sus predicciones, sobre todo en la tragedia próxima a ocurrir. Era obvio que el de ojos cerúleos sufriría más por la persona que perdería a un ser querido que por las cosas que le ocurrirían a él mismo. Ella se limitó a dejarlo que vagara por sus pensamientos por el resto del camino.

A los diez minutos llegaron a un parque en donde Fuji había quedado de juntarse con Kikumaru Eiji. Sin embargo, éste último estaba por ninguna parte. Se le había olvidado que el "niño adorable" de la Preparatoria Seishun Gakuen no conocía la palabra puntualidad si no era para un partido de tenis.

De pronto, escuchó que alguien lo estaba llamaba.

–¡Fujiko! ¡Fujiko!

Ambos hermanos sintieron el grito urgido de un chico de cabellos burdeos que corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Sin saludos ni formalidades, tomó la mano de Syusuke para llevárselo ante la atónita mirada de la mayor. El castaño trataba de zafarse del chico que corría hacia unos árboles para contarle su problema.

–¡Eiji, suéltame! –le pidió Fuji, sin conseguir que le devolviera su mano –Aquí está bien para hablar.

Kikumaru se detuvo, dándole la espalda y mirando al piso. Se notaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido con Oishi le había entristecido más que las otras veces en que había discutido. Eiji era más sensible de lo que ya era cuando se trataba de su compañero de dobles, por lo que Fuji esperaba que no fuera nada grave por el bien de la golden pair y de Seigaku.

–Eiji, cuéntame qué fue lo que sucedió para entenderte –le puso una mano sobre el hombro, alentando para que el pelirrojo se volteara hacia él.

Al ver los ojos turquíes de Eiji, Syusuke comprobó que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Su rostro estaba completamente apagado y sus ojos se encontraban acuosos. No había que ser un genio para ver que no había ni siquiera dormido la noche anterior.

–Se acabó la golden pair, Fujiko... ¡Oishi me dejó solito!

Después de haber murmurado esa frase, Eiji se lanzó a los brazos de Fuji a llorar, que tenía sus ojos azules abiertos de la pura impresión. Abrazó a su amigo, ya le preguntaría los pormenores de la pelea y le aconsejaría algo para que se reconciliara con Oishi.

Después de unos minutos, el propio Kikumaru terminó con el abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas. Fujiko tenía razón, tenía que hablarle para que le ayudara.

–Ayer Oishi me dijo que tenía novia...

–¿Y eso qué? –Syusuke no entendía para qué tanto rollo, a menos que fuera cierto lo que estaba pensando –¿No deberías estar feliz?

–¿No te das cuenta, Fujiko? –se quejó lastimeramente y cada vez elevaba más la voz –¡Se va a olvidar del tenis y no jugará más dobles conmigo! ¡Oishi es un baka!

Él y su maldito don de la observación, que podía cada ángulo de toda situación antes que los demás. Que no fueran a jugar más tenis juntos era sólo una tonta excusa. Ya había visto que lo que sentía Eiji por Oishi iba más allá de una estrecha amistad, pero había creído que se había pasado de suspicaz. Desgraciadamente, no se había equivocado.

Su amigo estaba enamorado del actual capitán de Seigaku. Y para peor, si Oishi tenía novia, esto no traería otra cosa que problemas que podrían separar a la mejor pareja de dobles del equipo.

_"La tercera carta habla de divisiones, muchas separaciones y peleas entre tus cercanos, estarás rodeado de un ambiente de contención"._

Mierda. Se acordó de lo que le había revelado Yumiko.

Su hermana no había perdido el sexto sentido, sino que él no quería creerle que su futuro podría ser tan malo. Y si todo era cierto, tendría que volver a ver a esa persona que amaba en silencio, por más empeño que le había puesto para sacarla de su corazón.

Era imposible que viniera a Japón, ¿cierto? A lo mejor era sólo una mera coincidencia.

Él no volvería. De eso estaba _completamente_ seguro.

**

* * *

****Hola, al fin publico por aquí, aunque el capítulo tiene algunas correcciones al original, pues no tengo una beta, pero después de dar mi examen de grado me conseguiré a alguien. Ahora me será imposible comunicarme con alguien por msn ^^**

**Hablando del fic, la historia en cuestión será un poco lenta, pues la encuentro un de temática un poco adulta, pues los personajes están madurando y viendo qué caminos van a tomar. No se enfocará exclusivamente a los romances, aunque se llevará mucho de eso. Además el Tezuka que presento ahora no está precisamente presto a enamorarse, está a punto de pasar por una etapa difícil en su vida y tendrá que pasar un momento de reflexión antes.**

**Eso sí, tendrá de todo: risas y lágrimas, discusiones y conversaciones medias profundas. Después de todo, eso es la vida, no se vive de amor, pero tampoco vivimos llorando.**

**Ya saben: felicitaciones, tomatazos, sugerencias o cualquier cosa, al cuadradito azul.**

**Ja ne!!!**


End file.
